Daniel Gonzalez
|death place = Broadmoor Hospital, Berkshire, England |job= |pathology = Spree Killer Robber |signature = |mo = Stabbing |type= |victims = 4 killed 2 attempted |time = September 15-17, 2004 |charges= |sentence= |capture = September 17, 2004 |status = Deceased }} Daniel Julian Gonzalez, a.k.a. The Freddy Krueger Killer, was a British spree killer who murdered four people. He is notable for having been inspired by horror movies to commit his crimes. Background Gonzalez was born on June 21, 1980 in Firmley, England. His parents, a Spanish father and English mother, separated when he was six years old. He left school with eight GCSEs and was known to be a good actor and chess champion; however, he was also regarded as a "dark and troubled" boy. 17-year-old Gonzalez had to receive care and be treated by a specialist mental health team due to his psychological problems. By age 24, he was unemployed, friendless, and addicted to drugs. He spent all his time playing violent computer games and watching horror movies. Gonzalez was also obsessed with the Columbine High School Massacre. He had been in trouble with the law before, such as when a few days before his killing spree, he ran around naked in front of schoolchildren and their parents. Killings, Capture, and Incarceration On September 15, 2004, Gonzalez grabbed a steak knife from his mother's kitchen and took a train to Portsmouth, Hampshire. He encountered Peter King, who was walking his dog with his wife. Gonzalez told him that he was going to kill him, but the would-be victim was able to fight him off. Taking a second train to Worthing, Gonzalez purchased a knife (he had lost the first one in his struggle with King) before he traveled to Southwick, West Sussex. Wearing a hockey mask similar to Jason Voorhees, he fatally stabbed Marie Harding. He then returned home. On September 17, Gonzalez took a bus to Tottenham, London, and stole a pair of kitchen knives from a department store. He stabbed a landlord named Kevin Molloy and left him for dead. He later broke into the home of Koumis Constantino and his wife, only to be fought off. An hour later, Gonzalez attempted to enter multiple houses. He eventually murdered elderly couple Derek and Jean Robinson. A decorator noticed the dead couple and a naked Gonzalez. Said decorator fled and called police while Gonzalez ransacked the house. Badly injured by Constantino, he made his way to a hospital and used a false name; he lied that he had been wounded by broken glass. The police later found Gonzalez preparing to board a train and arrested him. He confessed to murdering the Robinsons, saying that he had gotten an "orgasmic" feeling from killing them. In October, Gonzalez was taken to a psychiatric hospital, due to the fact that he had been violent at the police station and a prison. He also harmed himself and even attempted to commit suicide twice by biting his arm. On the first occasion, he attacked warders who were saving his life, punching one of them in the face. At his trial on February 27, 2006, Gonzalez pleaded not guilty to murder; his defense attorneys claimed that he had been hearing voices in his head telling him to be like Freddy Krueger and kill at least ten people. However, the prosecution did not believe that he was mentally ill. On March 17, he was found guilty and sentenced to six life sentences without the possibility of parole. He was sent back to the hospital where he had tried to kill himself, and he was treated as one of the most dangerous patients. He was constantly watched and kept away from other inmates. On August 9, 2007, Gonzalez was found dead in his cell. He had committed suicide by cutting his wrists with the edges of a broken CD case. Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Known Victims * 2004: ** September 15: *** Portsmouth, Hampshire: Peter King, 61 *** Southwick, West Sussex: Marie Harding, 73 ** September 17: *** Tottenham, London: Kevin Molloy, 46 *** Hornsey, London: Koumis Constantino, 59 ** Highgate, London: Derek and Jean Robinson *** Derek Robinson, 76 *** Jean Robinson, 68 On Criminal Minds *Season Ten **"Hashtag" - While Gonzalez has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, William Pratt - Both killers were obsessed with a fiction supernatural monster (Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger in Gonzales' case, the Mirror Man in Pratt's), wore outfits that resembled them, and in their murders they implemented sharp weaponry and stabbed their victims to death. Sources * Wikipedia's article about Gonzalez * Murderpedia's article about Gonzalez Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real Suicides Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Psychopaths Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Real Life Schizophrenics